Careful What You Wish For
by Fantastic Flying Ferret
Summary: AU. Be careful what you wish for, because sometimes you just might get it. When your wish come true, will it happen how you hoped it would? Bella's a vampire. She's also without Edward. set during New Moon
1. Taboo

**Disclaimer:** I_' am not a million dollar earning author. If i were, i would have my own private island and a gorgeous cabana boy cleaning my pool and serving me cocktails. Sadly, this dream will probably never happen. So, obviously, I'm not SMeyer and don't, and unfortunately never will, own Edward, Bella or Twilight._

Chapter 1: Taboo.

_Bella was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow, staring ahead in wide eyed surprise at something unseen. She looked thin and frail; almost like she hadn't eaten in months her clothes were hanging off her frame. Her normally warm, milk chocolate eyes, seemed dull and lifeless, with black rings underneath them like a racoon. Bella's skin was paler than usual making her look sick or even close to vampire like. Even her hair, which use to shine on an overcast day, was dull and lank__._

_**Wait, why am I seeing Bella? She looks in desperate **__**need of a shopping trip though, not to mention a make over.**_

_Bella started to back away slowly, keeping her dead eyes locked on the unseen threat in front her, she seemed to be talking with them. Slowly the unseen threat became seen._

_**Laurent? What's he doing there?**_

_Laurent walked towards her, he was inches from her, continuing the conversation with her. Bella stood frozen to the ground, tightly closing her eyes, as he lowered his head to her neck. Bella opened her eyes in shock and pain, mouth opening in a scream. The vision went blank. _

'BELLA!' Alice shrieked.

Alice had jumped up suddenly from the armchair she was lounging on the Vogue magazine she had been reading slipped off her lap landing cover side up on the floor, a look of complete horror on her face. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked up at her in surprise. They were huddled around a telephone in the middle of dialling a number. Saying her name was almost taboo. Rosalie frowned, getting over the shock first.

'What about her?' She huffed, turning back to the phone.

Jasper and Emmett ignored her, turning their full attention to Alice. She hadn't moved an inch, frozen in her horrified expression. Jasper walked over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight one armed hug. He could feel how distressed this vision had made her.

'What's wrong Alice?' Jasper asked her, trying to calm her as well.

'B…Bella.' Alice whimpered.

Jasper tightened his hug around her.

'You've said that, anything else?' Emmett said.

Jasper threw him an annoyed look, Emmett just grinned and folded his arms across his chest.

'What about Bella, Alice?' Jasper asked, trying harder to calm her.

'Carlisle, I need to see him. Is he still in his study Jaz?' Alice asked him.

Jasper simply nodded, a little confused, as Alice disappeared upstairs. He sat down next to Emmett who was watching as Rosalie almost broke the phone into tiny fragments as she slammed the receiver down, growling at it.

'Still no joy?' Emmett asked, frowning a little.

'He's not answering the damn phone!' She hissed through her teeth.

Alice stopped outside Carlisle's study and knocked softly twice, trying to keep calm and not barge through the door rudely.

'Come in.' Carlisle called from the other side.

Alice walked into the book filled study quickly closing the door with her foot as she past it. The door closed with a sharp snap. Carlisle was seated at the desk, the laptop was on behind him and connected to the computer in his office at the hospital and in his hand he was reading a large and heavy medical journal.

'What can I do for you Alice?' Carlisle asked, turning a page.

Alice paused for half a second deciding on how best to say what she needed to say.

'I had a vision, not even five minutes ago, about something horrible happening to a person I care about.'

Carlisle looked up from his book, concern showing in his eyes.

'Who is it Alice? Is it Edward?' Carlisle asked, tensing in his chair.

Alice shook her head, Carlisle relaxed only slightly.

'No it isn't Edward. It's Bella Carlisle.' Alice said.

Grabbing a post it note and sticking into the corner of the page he was reading, Carlisle closed the book placing it on the floor and turned back to Alice, the look of concern more pronounced on his face.

'Alice what did you see? Tell me everything.' Carlisle asked.

Alice took an un-needed breath.

'I saw Bella standing in a meadow, I'm fairly sure I know which one, and at first I couldn't see what she was frightened of then Laurent stepped into view. I saw him attack Bella and possibly kill her. Carlisle, Bella is like the little sister I've never had, I don't want to see her get hurt like that. I want to help her.' Alice almost pleaded.

A brief look of panic flitted across Carlisle's face.

'I understand Alice, we all loved Bella.' Carlisle replied

'Love, Carlisle, not loved. She's not dead yet.' Alice corrected.

A small smile graced Carlisle's face.

'When will he attack her?' He asked.

'Tomorrow afternoon.' Alice replied.

Carlisle started pacing the length of his study, weaving around books and Alice seemingly without looking.

'If we leave now, would we be able to make it in time?' He stopped pacing to face her.

'You're coming with me.' It was more a statement then a question.

Carlisle nodded.

'Yes, you can't do this on your own Alice, you may need my help.' Carlisle said.

Alice nodded then shrugged.

'I don't think we'll be in time to save her completely.'

'Better then not trying at all. Do you know how Edward will take this?' Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head.

'No, I haven't been able to see his reaction clearly, but guessing how he's currently behaving and if we don't get to Bella in time to…' Alice suddenly looked pained.

Carlisle sighed and nodded, like he understood.

'That's what I'm afraid of.'

Alice groaned.

'Why does he have to be such a Drama King?'

Alice and Carlisle walked down the stairs and into the living room together, Carlisle carrying his black medical bag and Alice carrying what suspiciously looked like a change of clothes. The rest of the family was waiting for them.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting side by side on the couch, Esme was standing by the currently unused piano and Jasper was sitting on the coffee table. All four of them looked up when Carlisle and Alice appeared on the stairs.

'What's going on?' Esme asked, noticing the bags in their hands.

'Alice and I are leaving for Forks, urgently. Something has come up that neither of us can ignore.' Carlisle said.

Rosalie immediately frowned and crossed her arms.

'Please don't tell me you're going back for her. She's better off staying where she is, so just leave her there. Edward will get over her eventually and come home.'

Alice almost growled at her. Jasper calmed her down before she could start arguing.

'Is something wrong with Bella? Is she ill? Oh, I hope she's alright.' Esme said, her voice flooded with concern.

Carlisle smiled softly at her.

'She will be alright Esme.' He said.

'We have to get to Forks because Laurent is going to attack her, to kill her. Can you imagine how Edward would take that news?' Alice said, in clipped tones still clearly annoyed with Rosalie.

Esme gasped.

'Oh dear! You'd better get moving then, I don't feel like loosing two children just yet.' Esme replied.

'We're not going to get there in time to save her from becoming a vampire mum.' Alice said, a little sadly.

Esme paused. Jasper was on his feet looking almost thoughtful. Rosalie had shrank back into the couch looking a little concerned and even worried.

'Better to have tried then to not have bothered. Bring her home.' Esme said.

Alice smiled and nodded. Carlisle turned to Jasper.

'If we bring Bella back as a newborn, Jasper, will you be up to watching her?' He asked.

Jasper nodded.

'She can't be any worse then what I've already dealt with. Just don't leave her in Forks; we don't want to find a ghost town the next time we go back.' He said.

'Jasper!' Alice hissed.

Emmett almost jumped from the couch.

'Want me to come? I'll cheerfully tear Laurent into bite sized pieces. Teach him for picking my little sister as a snack.' Emmett growled.

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me what you thought, this is my first attempt at Twilight fan fiction. I thrive on constructive criticism!!


	2. The Wolves

Chapter 2: The Wolves

'Are you sure we're in the right spot Alice?' Emmett asked from the back seat.

Alice twisted around in the front seat to stare at him incredulously. Emmett sifted uncomfortably under her stare. Carlisle had driven them all night, stopping only once for petrol. They had made it to Forks by twelve and were now driving along the dirt road that leads to the walking track.

'Not that I'm questioning your ability to see beyond or anything, i….'Emmett started.

Alice rolled her eyes interrupting.

'Emmett, shut it. And to answer your question, there's Bella's truck.'

Emmett leaned to look out the windscreen to see Bella's familiar faded truck in front of them and smiled. As soon as Carlisle parked the car, all three almost instantly jumped out. Without another word between them, they ran in the direction of the meadow, Alice in the lead.

Barely a minute later they burst through the trees surrounding the meadow and into the weak wintry sunlight filtering through the trees. The meadow seemed empty. Laurent wasn't there.

They stepped curiously into the meadow and were immediately assaulted by the smell of fresh blood, more importantly the sweet smell of Bella followed by a pain filled whimper.

'Bella!' Alice gasped, sprinting toward her.

Bella was lying at the base of a tree almost hidden by the long grass. She had her eyes closed tight and had curled herself into a ball. Carlisle was by her side in less then a second. Emmett was constantly peering into the trees, looking for any sign of Laurent. Alice suddenly scrunched up her small nose like she had just smelt something unpleasant, like rotten garbage.

'Something smells like a mangy dog.' She said.

Carlisle paused in his cleaning of Bella's wound to look at her before glancing into the trees puzzled. Emmett laughed.

'Maybe it's Laurent.' He smiled.

'I don't remember him smelling like a dog.' Alice frowned.

Alice had come closer to Bella now, standing behind Carlisle looking down at her almost sisterly.

'How is she, Carlisle?' She asked.

Carlisle had just finished giving her some morphine. Bella's body went ridged for a moment then relaxed, un-balling herself slightly. He gave a small smile to Alice.

'She's alive, in a manner of speaking, but she seems to be alright for now. We need to move…' Carlisle stopped, staring into the trees behind them in surprise.

'Carlisle?' Alice asked, puzzled.

Emmett looked just as surprised as Carlisle. Out of the trees walked two tall teenaged boys, one closer to their twenties, both wearing frayed cut off jeans, and were flanked by four huge looking wolves. Carlisle stepped forward and Emmett followed him.

'No, you and Alice stay by Bella.' Carlisle said, in a fast whisper.

'But…' Emmett started.

'Stay by Bella.' Carlisle repeated.

Sam and Jacob stepped forward, not quite meeting Carlisle in the middle. Jacob glanced at Bella lying in the grass sadly.

'Forgive me for being naïve, but I didn't think there would still be wolves here in Forks.' Carlisle said.

'Same could be said for you Cullen, yet here we both are. Now we have to deal with Isabella Swan.' Sam replied.

'Wait, what do you mean "deal with" her?' Alice piped up.

'Alice.' Carlisle said, glancing at her over his shoulder.

'Sam seems to think you've breached the treaty.' Jacob said, woodenly nodded toward Bella.

Emmett tensed, almost like he anticipated a fight. Alice looked very worried and even confused.

'Carlisle, I can't _**see them**_!' She whispered, so low and fast the wolves couldn't hear her.

'I can assure you that it wasn't one from my family that attacked Bella, so that vampire may still be around.' Carlisle said, quickly.

If he was worried about Alice's sudden lack of visions, especially when they really could use one right about now, he never showed it on his face.

'Not anymore, we killed it.' Sam replied, very matter of factly.

Emmett looked disappointed for a fraction of a second.

'We come back to decide what to do about Bella. We weren't here in time to stop that bloods….other vampire from attacking her.' Jacob replied, saddened again.

Carlisle nodded; wondering at the young wolfs expression.

'That's why we're here. My daughter Alice can see future events, she saw Bella being attacked. Bella is a friend of ours; almost family really, we came to look after her.'

Jacob suddenly looked up at him, a hopeful expression in his eyes. Sam on the other hand, shook his head sighing.

'I can't let you do that; I won't allow a dangerous newborn go loose in Forks, even if you vouch for her Cullen. I have not only my tribe to protect but the oblivious white man in Forks to protect as well.' Sam said.

Jacob looked at Sam that hopeful expression vanishing. Emmett had to hold Alice in place, who was all tense and nervous without being able to see their immediate future, (she was so jittery she almost blurred) as she almost leapt at Sam. Both had horrified expressions plastered on there faces.

'But we won't even _be_ in Forks! We're taking her back to Alaska! There won't be any humans within a hundred miles of us! Forks will be safe.' Alice was almost pleading.

Alice and Emmett were now standing over Bella protectively, almost like body guards. Carlisle nodded, agreeing with Alice.

'Alice is right, we will be nowhere near Forks, and we were preparing to leave before you came. But my family is strong we can keep an eye on Bella and keep her away from humans. By now we've become quite apt at it.' Carlisle replied quickly.

Sam once again shook his head as the other wolves crept closer. This time Alice had to hold Emmett back, not an easy task if you're as tiny as Alice.

'Yeah, lets see you try get past me wolf boy.' Emmett hissed under his breath.

One of the wolves, that was actually Paul growled at him, fur rising up on his hackles.

'Emmett, Alice calm yourselves please!' Carlisle said at vampire speed.

Emmett and Alice didn't seem to drop their defensive stances but Alice stopped hanging on to Emmett. Jacob looked from the surprisingly calm Bella, who could have been sleeping, not once had she twitched, thrashed or screamed, then to her two vampire body guards.

'Sam.' Jacob said.

Sam sighed, turning to look at him, suddenly sympathetic.

'Jake, I know you were close to Bella but don't let that get in the way of what she is to become. You'll be doing her a favour.' Sam said.

Carlisle glanced at both Emmett and Alice who were now swearing a string of profanities very low and very fast.

'This is unnecessary…' Jacob interrupted Carlisle.

'Sam, I don't what to go against your command nor do I wont to challenge you to be the alpha, but I won't kill Bella even if she's a vampire or not. She's still my best friend and I'd rather see her off with the Cullen's than killed by us. She'll still be Bella….just not _my_ Bella. I could never live with that knowledge Sam.' Jacob said, quietly.

The meadow was suddenly quiet and still. Every face, weather it be wolf or human, was turned to Jacob. Sam looked at him incredulously, almost like he was trying to figure out if he was joking or being serious.

'I'm serious Sam.' Jacob sighed.

Sam was quiet and glanced from the deceptively still form of Bella in the grass to Jacob's determined and sad face, then a quick look at the Cullen's and sighed, his posture seeming to deflate. Emmett gave a hopeful glanced too Alice who just bit her lip and shrugged.

'Alright, fine. Take her then, if you want too. We won't touch you or Bella.' Sam finally said, shaking his head.

Emmett smiled hugely, Carlisle and Alice sighed in relief. Carlisle bowed his head toward Sam and turned walking slowly back to Bella.

'But if I find you are still in Forks, the pack will attack.' Sam said, the threat thick in his voice.

Carlisle turned to face Sam and nodded.

'I understand and I would've expected nothing less. Someone is going to have to tell her father something as well.' Carlisle replied.

'We'll think of something, now go before I change my mind.' Sam growled.

Carlisle bowed again as Emmett picked Bella up as gently as he possibly could. Bella went as limp as a ragdoll in Emmett's arms as Alice tugged at her jacket, letting the bloody garment fall to the grass. Without a backwards glance they ran out of the meadow and back to the car as quick as possible.

Emmett placed Bella gently in the back seat with Alice, who put her head in her lap stroking her lank hair in a comforting way. Bella hadn't made one sound since the meadow.

* * *

A/n: Happy New Year everyone!! R/R


End file.
